


no control

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Mr. Stark’s conditions are simple— no touching himself, and no talking. And Peter wants to be good, he really does— but his senses make it sohard.





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/390477.html?thread=2296093261#cmt2296093261). Also fills the 'D/s' square for [Starker Bingo](https://paspleurer.tumblr.com/post/188036603871/paspleurer-save-the-date-by-pleurer). 
> 
> CNTW for Schrodinger's underage. Peter is whatever age you want him to be. :)

With every strike of Mr. Stark’s rough hand across his cheeks, the plug shifts inside of Peter, causing him to cry out. Every time he moves, his cock rubs against Mr. Stark’s jeans, the tantalizingly painful friction sending his senses into overdrive. Peter’s completely naked on the bed, bent over Mr. Stark’s lap, while Mr. Stark is fully clothed, not a hair out of place. Peter’s absolutely sure he’s a complete mess right now, and that only serves to make Peter even more helplessly turned on.

“Please,” says Peter, muffled against the pillow he’s clutching tightly with shaking hands. “Please, Mr. Stark— I— I need—”

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” Mr. Stark says, and then spanks him hard once more. The plug hits just the right angle inside of him and Peter comes for the fifth time tonight, making a huge mess all over Mr. Stark’s jeans. Unable to stop, he rides through his orgasm by rutting against Mr. Stark’s thigh, trying desperately to muffle his whines into the pillow.

Mr. Stark runs a hand over the curve of his ass, and the way his calloused hand rubs against the red welts on Peter’s skin makes him cry out. He’s trembling, now, heaving panting breaths into the pillow, trying desperately to hold himself still.

“Are you going to be good for me, Peter?”

Peter nods frantically. “Yes, sir,” he pants. “I’ll be good, I swear, just _ please_—”

In a firm voice, cold as steel, Mr. Stark says, “I thought I made myself clear. No talking."

Another resounding smack. Peter bites down hard on his lip, and still a whimper escapes. He flushes red, heat rushing to his cheeks. Mr. Stark’s conditions are simple— no touching himself, and no talking. And Peter wants to be good, he really does— but his senses make it so _hard_. He wanted this. He’d begged for this. Mr. Stark had been hesitant at first, but Peter had talked him into it, and he wasn’t going to go down without seeing this through. 

Mr. Stark nips gently at his earlobe, making him gasp as a shiver travels down his spine. “You’re doing good, kid,” he murmurs, voice warm with affection. “Just a little longer, yeah? Can you do that for me?”

Peter nods.

“Good,” says Mr. Stark. He trails a hand down Peter’s back, making him tremble with pent-up need, then fingers Peter’s rim, pushing the plug in. Peter yelps, body shaking as he comes again with a choked cry. Tears prick at the back of his eyes, and Mr. Stark’s gentle hand running through his hair doesn’t help. He could come again just from that chaste, innocuous touch. Maybe the fact that he doesn’t is a sign that he’s reaching his limit. Maybe by the time Mr. Stark finally pushes into him he won’t even have it in him to come. But that relief of giving up control— the release of being _ used _ for someone else’s pleasure— is exactly the sort of thing he craves.

And when Mr. Stark presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head, so soft it’s barely a brush of lips against his hair, Peter relaxes again, knowing that Mr. Stark will take care of him no matter what. He clenches his fists and braces himself for more.


End file.
